


Led By Destiny

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dia, Pearl and Platinum's reunion in chapter 8th, but it goes a little different.(hint: pearl is in love)
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn | Platinum Berlitz/Jun | Barry | Pearl/Kouki | Lucas | Diamond, Platinum Berlitz/Diamond/Pearl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Led By Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. Please make more entourageshipping content, my family is dying. Thank you.

“You three were led here by destiny.”

Cynthia’s words held a much deeper meaning, Pearl would realize later, but at that moment his mind was busy with something else.

“Oh yeah, In the heat of the battle, we forgot that it’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other.” Pearl said as he stepped forward, facing Diamond and Platinum. Finally acknowledging their long-awaited reunion. Their blue and grey eyes shone after hearing Pearl’s words.

“Yes!” Platinum exclaimed. “I’m so happy… everyone is safe and sound!” She put her hands on her chest and gave them a bright smile, the sun outside made the rings on her hands shine almost as bright as her eyes.

“… Pearl… Diamond…”

“Missy… Pearl.”

And then, Pearl’s arms were full.

Diamond and Platinum threw themselves at the blonde, resting their heads on his shoulders and embracing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around their backs and pulled their trembling bodies closer to his own.

“I-I missed you guys… so much…”

“I’m glad to see you again…”

They whispered next to Pearl’s ears, but the emotion in their voices was anything but silent. Clutching Pearl’s clothes, Diamond hiccuped, Platinum sniffled, and Pearl couldn’t stop the tears escaping from the corner of his eyes.

It was ridiculous, Pearl thought, they had only been traveling together for less than a month. And yet… every second of the past week without Dia and Missy had felt empty, incomplete, like a part of him had gone missing.

And now, the mere sight of their faces, the sound of their voices, their touch, it had brought Pearl peace for the first time after the longest week of his life. It didn’t make sense considering their dire situation and their dangerous surroundings, but Pearl couldn’t help feeling happy.

But above anything, he was grateful for their separation, because otherwise, he didn’t know if he would’ve ever realized how much he needed these two.

Diamond had always been at his side, they have always been an inseparable duo since they were little; Pearl never had to even think about being so far apart from him. This mission had made him realize how much Diamond had become part of his life, a part of him, he needed Dia.

And Missy— Platinum. He had to protect her, but those feelings of responsibility, he realized, had developed beyond the formality of being a bodyguard. She fit perfectly in their daily routine, fit perfectly in their lives. You’d be convinced she had always been their third when the truth is that they’ve only known her for a month.

Maybe it was the excitement, or maybe it was exhaustion from the battle; but for whatever reason they soon found themselves dropping on their knees, still embracing each other. They laughed, hugging tighter and pressing their faces against Pearl’s warm cheeks.

“I love you.”

The words had left Pearl’s mouth before he could stop them. His heart stopped for a second when he realized what he had just said, just like the two bodies pressed against him tensed up.

“P-“

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Cynthia’s voice cut in. Only now had Pearl remembered the champion was still with them, probably worried for their sudden collapse to the ground.

The two sets of arms let go of him, Dia and Platinum sat back and turned around to face Cynthia. It made Pearl’s heart hurt a little, he already missed the contact.

“N-no,” Pearl started. “It’s just that after I saw their faces…”

“I felt relieved.” Platinum continued, placing the hand with the pearl ring on her chest once again. While her other hand reached for Pearl's resting on the dirty ground.

“And hungry.” Diamond concluded, and his stomach grumbled almost as if on cue. He wrapped his hands around Pearl's forearm opposite to Platinum's.

Pearl smiled to himself, this wasn’t the right time or place, he knew that. But soon, once everything was over, they could talk. Until then, Pearl would keep fighting.


End file.
